Mobile network operators (MNOs) manage wireless communications services for end user subscribers. Such services include, but are not limited to, radio spectrum allocation, wireless network infrastructure, and Quality of Service (QoS) parameters. On the other hand, guest service providers (GSPs), for example, do not have access to certain radio spectrum resources or have a complete infrastructure in place.
As such, the MNOs supplement GSPs so that the GSPs are able to provide their own wireless communications services. Typically, QoS has been under-managed and under-utilized by MNOs due to a lack of policy management enforcement tools necessary to accommodate GSPs such as mobile virtual network operators (MVNOs), enterprises, application providers, roaming partner service providers, or the like.
Additionally, MNOs share active and passive radio access system infrastructure such as base stations and network gateways. With several MNOs vying for use of the existing infrastructure, radio frequency (RF) resources are easily abused in a host MNO by demanding more RF resources than allowed.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.